May I have this dance?
by Thayet1231
Summary: A simple question with a simple anwer. But is simple the total opposite of the feelings Kel and Dom have for eachother? KD, a bit fluffy...
1. Dances with Lilies

**A/N: **This was written when my Reading/English teacher had assigned an essay on perspectives after we read the story "The Red Dress". The essay was to be about a guy asking a girl for a dance. So I decided to write a Kel Dom fanfic for that, and this is the product….. hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I did. They all belong to Tamora Pierce… But I DO own the blue obi and Yamani kimono, and I THINK I own the shushken!

**Chapter 1… **

She is talking to one of her close friends. Suddenly Kel looks up at me and smiles her smile. That smile, it could make any man's heart melt. It could also make me do anything, not that Kel needed to smile for me to do anything. All she needs to do is ask me.

'Focus Dom' I chastise myself. I grin flirtatiously at her and politely break off my conversation with Sir Nealan of Queenscove, my cousin.

"Bye, my dearest Meathead," I cry as I take one uncertain step towards Kel. Neal follows my gaze, leading him to his best friend and my secret love.

"If you like her, I suggest telling her before someone else does. Also, dear Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, it's SIR Meathead to you! Now, don't you worry your pretty little blue eyes about dear Yuki by our Lovely Kel." He winks as he sets off to ask Yuki, his fiancé, for a dance.

'Meatheads!' I think, rather rebelliously, as I amble towards the Lady Knight. She is wearing a beautiful silk Yamani kimono, with a shushken tucked neatly inside her blue obi.

"Wearing what our precious Yamani Lilies are wearing are you, oh protector?" I ask, stalling, while I try to work up the courage to ask her to dance.

"Hello Sergeant Domitan, how many times must I tell you- don't call me that! Besides, this is one of Lalasa's works. Honestly, she's amazing… You wanted to ask me something Dom?" Kel asks, blushing furiously.

My eyes are giving me away. They always do. Well, it's now or never I guess. "Kel, fair maiden, may I be graced you're your presence on the dance floor?"

"It would be an honor kind sir," she responds, trying, but failing, to use all of her Yamani training from showing her blush and giggle. This always happens around me! She always forgets her training and is free around me. Truly free. Not even is Neal graced with a blush or giggle like the ones she gives me. But that is unimportant right now. I can ponder about her freeness with me another day. For Kel said yes! I can hardly believe my ears! Lady Keladry of Mindelan said YES!

Leading Kel to the dance floor, I close out all other thoughts in the world except those of her and the dance. As we gracefully glide across the ballroom, I lose myself in her deep dreamy hazel eyes, the eyes of hope, happiness, and my one true love, Kel.

A/N: Well…? What do ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? R/R pleez!


	2. Parks, Walks, and Kisses

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I started this story in the beginning of school for an assignment, so I had next to NO time to work……. Okay! I will stop giving excuses and just go on to chapter two! THEN, FF.N was being very mean to me and wouldn't let me put this story on.**

**Disclaimer: as you know, I am NOT Tamora Pierce (I wish I was, but alas! I am not…….) and I do NOT own any of the characters you recognize… I MIGHT own the cloak, but I'm not too sure about that either!**

As we gracefully glide across the ballroom, I lose myself in her deep dreamy hazel eyes, the eyes of hope, happiness, and my one true love, Keladry.

**Chapter 2**

**Parks, Walks, and Kisses**

I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…. I can't do this!

"Kel…? Kel…? Oh PROTECTOR!" I have finally built up the courage to ask her…

"Don't call me that!" Kel responds automatically. Then she gasps once she realizes what she had just done, and immediately takes back what she has just said. "Oh Dom! I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't about it." I flash my trademark grin and wink at her, and am rewarded by a ferocious blush. "My dear Lady Keladry, would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence in the gardens?" I inquire with a mocking, half bow.

"Why of course, kind sir," her typical response to my jest. _Wait… is that a blush I see? _Pushing that thought aside, I chuckle slightly as I offer the Lady Knight my arm.

As we walk through the seemingly endless maze of greenery, also known as the Royal Gardens, I notice a shiver to my right. "Kel! Your cold! Do you want to go inside? Are you all right? Are you posit-." My babbling is cut short only when I hear Kel's laugh, that earnest laugh reserved just for me.

"Dom, its _alright_…" she replies between peals of laughter. "I'm just a bit… cold," at the last bit, she looks down. It seems that this lovely young lady still associates herself with those of the Yamani Island, sitting in the rain without complaining.

"Well then," thankfully, I'm regaining my composure. "Here you go." Before she can protest, my cloak is resting snuggly over her shoulders. Oh how I long to hold her… although I would much rather keep the cold away by keeping her close. Only two things kept me from doing so: (1) I am not _positive_ she likes me in that way, and (2) it would make her _extremely _uncomfortable. I could not bear to do such a thing to her, hurting her like that… even though I'm sure she _does_ like me.

"So, Keladry, dear, how are you liking the end of the war?"

"Actually…." It didn't escape my notice that she is picking her words carefully. "Milord Raoul has asked me to lead the Own for a whilst he spends some 'quality time' with Buri."

I whistle softly at what was just said, then sling on lazy hand over her shoulder. "That's great! I'm afraid Raoul needs a break. Poor guy, he's been working hard." Kel looked as if she was about to say something, but hid a yawn instead.

"Long day, huh?" I'm willing to bet that sympathy is shinning bright in my eyes.

"You have no idea! Even on a 'vacation' I have to work… reports. My lord Wyldon _and_ the _King_ want to know what has happened at New Hope, and before you ask me why I _didn't _use clerks, let me tell you that they are over their _heads_ in paperwork after the war and there was not _one_ clerk available!"

"Wow. Well then, Milady, to bed with you."

We reached Kel's room too quickly for my pleasure.

"Thank you so much, Dom. I have not had this much fun in _ages!_"

As she turns to open the door to her suite, I pray to any listening God that she doesn't kill me after this…

As I near Kel, I smell an intoxicating scent of cinnamon and of the jasmine entwined in her gloriously fashioned brown hair, which now reaches her elbows. Even closer, and our lips meet. For one glorious moment, my breath catches in my chest as heat that could only be described as sweetness runs from where are lips touched to the rest of our body. I soak up the moment, noticing that Kel's arm is round around my neck as mine is around her waist. I ease away gently, refusing to make this kiss we had just shared together anything but soft, gentle and compassionate. "G'night Kel," I whisper roughly. As I saunter to my room, I see Kel's dreamer's eyes gaze at me with two fingers over her lips. When I reach my room, I collapse on my bed wondering _'What did I just do?'_

**A/N: Hiya! It's me again! Did you miss me? I would like to take this time to thank a few people! Firstly, to all of you who have reviewed, "I'm REALLY SORRY for waiting so long!" Next to Abiona Marchand who has inspired me to finish typing up this chapter! Next, to all my friends at my school who have teased me endlessly about this story (ahem… hiya ****fantasyrider-kh). Lastly, to anyone and everyone who is going to review this chapter/the one before it! I want to know how I'm doing… and I have the next chapter ready and waiting for five (six even?) reviews! As they say… R&R (you have read…which to some is as good as resting) so now review (and relax after that!) Did that even make _sense?_**


	3. Dances with Glaives

**A/N: I'm Back! Did you miss me, my ducklings? Chapter 3… wow! I never thought that this would go so far! Did you know that this was supposed to be an oneshot with last chapter's kiss replacing the mushy-gushy fluff that Dom said in chapter one? Yes! It was… but it's NOT! I'll stop rambling and give you what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, my name is not Tamora Pierce, and I'm not in possession of any of these characters! Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Chapter Three**

**Dancing with Glaives**

I wake up at my usual time (just after dawn) to go to the practice courts to sort out my thoughts. Oddly enough, I find the one and only _Sir_ Meathead practicing his archery skills.

"Neal!" I exclaim, forgetting to use my nickname for him in my state of shock in seeing that my cousin would even think to get up this early. "What in the name of Mithros and the Goddess are you of all people doing up so early?"

"Well, couldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"Nealan… I _always_ get up this early." I smirk at how Meathead cringes at the sound of his full name.

Well… if you absolutely _must _know, I couldn't sleep."

"Always the dramatic one, aren't you Neal? … Oh... Um…. Erm… Hello Dom! Fancy meeting you here…" _why is she so flustered?_

"Kel! How are you? Are you well? Why are you not in your room with your pigstick- erm… I mean glaive?"

"Well, oh dramatic-one, I felt like practicing my fencing skills. After being beaten by Lady Alanna, I have made a vow to practice daily until I _do_ beat her. Although I usually practice my glaive in the morning and I fence at night, I decided to mix things up a bit." _I will never understand how Kel has such patience for Neal._

"Fencing, is it?" _smooth Dom, smooth. _"The lady must not practice alone, now should she?"

"Are you sure? You don't have anything more important planned do you?"

"What could be more important than you Kel?" Although my tone was light-hearted, even jesting, my eyes told her how serious I was. Neal watched eagerly as Kel turned a rather remarkable shade of magenta at my statement.

Before Kel could even open her mouth, Neal made his move. Gagging, his eyes gleaming, "If you are quite finished, I will leave you two _lovebirds _to play."

We both glared at his wickedly grinning for as he retreated quickly from the practice courts. Before he could make it to the fence however, Kel stopped him by calling his name in a mildly pleasant tone.

Slowly, carefully, as if trying not to upset a wild animal on the loose, Neal turned to face Kel. " I wouldn't call a glaive a "pigsticker" in front of Yuki if I were you. Yamani noblewomen are _very_ sentimental about things like that."

Wincing, Neal nodded and trotted away, no doubt to go tell his consort what he had just seen.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Next scene is the fencing scene… which I am working on, but seeing as I have NEVER fenced in my life, I will need to go back to the good old Alanna books to find help. Expect that chaptersoon... but im not too sure when.Another chapter comes up after that…. If I can think of what to write… but FEAR NOT! I WILL have a new chapter to you! And if we're lucky, I will finish this before school starts in August! If that is the case, I will update with a new story too! It is going to be a Harry Potter Fic about Lily and James…. I like how its going, and I know where everything will be… unlike this story! **

**AGAIN! THANK YOU REVIEWERS…. **

**BlackFlame418: **thanks! I will... once i find SOMETHING! wonderful job on YOUR stories!

**SeaStar:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I am enjoying writting it!

**Tortall Princess:** I guess they are a tad ooc...I never really realized that!

**TheGirlScholar:** Thanks! It was a spur of the moment thing... give me some time to think of the next chapter...I hopeI can do it some justice!

**meganidge:** Here you go! I updated! mwah! It was VERY fun to write the last bit!

**Abiona Marchand:** blushes thank you so much for those kind words! It takes me a while to write with my scedule being what it is... but i got this chapter through! Can you believe thati was going to make this story a ONESHOT with the kiss at the end of chap. two an alternate ending?

thanks! More soon... once i find a way to place the fencing scene! but i think that the last part was my favorite part of the chapter...

**As always… reviews are ALWAYS welcome… what was good? Bad? Ugly? So-So? Tell me what you liked/disliked? **

**And remember ducklings, be like an ion that lost a electron… POSITIVE!**

**Yes…I know… that was a bad joke!**


End file.
